


Rival Passion

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Solo, Top Ash Ketchum, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Brock learns a secret about Paul and Ash's relationship
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Shinji | Paul
Kudos: 36





	Rival Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Brock heard strange moans not too far from the camp. ‘Hmm Ash wasn’t in his sleeping bag I wonder if he’s out and about.’ Brock smirked. ‘Maybe he’s doing something naughty, a perfect chance to make a move.’

Brock followed the moans deeper into the woods. He parted some bushes and gasped. Paul was on all fours with Ash driving his arousal deep into his body. “Yes pound me I love it.” Paul moaned meeting Ash’s thrusts.

“Man Paul your sure acting slutty maybe I need to punish ya?” Ash said gripping Paul’s arousal in a tight grip.

“Ahh, yes I’m a bad boy punish me, hard and deep.” Ash smirked and slapped Paul’s ass in time with his thrusts. Ash moaned as Paul tightened around him with each slap. Ash gave a hard thrust hitting Paul’s sweet spot dead on. Paul came with a load moan his seed coating Ash’s hand before spilling onto the ground.

Ash pulled his cock from Paul’s ass, and flipped him onto his back. He forced Paul’s legs apart and slammed back into him. Paul moaned and wrapped his legs around Ash’s waist. The new position allowed Ash to thrust deeper into Paul’s body. Ash leaned down and pressed his lips to Paul’s.

Paul groaned and deepened the kiss. Their tongues did a pleasurable dance and Ash enjoyed swallowing each moan and groan.

Brock had never been so turned on in his life or confused. He freed his arousal from the confines of his pajama bottoms. ‘What’s going on I thought they hated each other, but damn if it isn’t hot.’ Brock began to stroke his hard cock working his length along with Ash’s thrusts.

Ash broke the kiss to nibble on Paul’s neck. Paul whimpered and wrapped his arms around Ash’s neck. He pressed as close to Ash as he could letting a moan slip as Ash’s cock pressed deeper in him. “Oh kami your cock so deep please I love it, brand me with your cock please pump me full of your seed please need it so much.”

Ash reached between them and stroked Paul’s cock. Paul couldn’t hold back as the pleasure assaulted his senses. “Cheater I’m gonna cum.” Paul closed his eyes in ecstasy.

“All is fair in love and war, so cum.” Ash bit Paul’s shoulder as he came spraying his seed between them.

Ash groaned as Paul tightened around him he gave a one final hard thrust burying his cock as deep as he could reach and came. He filled Paul with his seed and held him as Paul shuddered in his arms.

Brock couldn’t stop with such a hot scene in front of him, he let out a soft moan as he released his seed. His seed splashed onto the leaves of the bush he was hiding behind.

The three boys slowly caught their breath. Brock tucked himself back into his pants and wiped his hand onto his pants.

Ash pulled out of Paul and Paul untangled his limbs from him. Ash and Paul split apart and without cleaning up Paul started to get dressed. “So where are you guys headed to next?”

“Why planning on ‘accidently’ bumping into us again?” Ash said with a knowing smile, Paul blushed and pulled on his jacket hiding all the kiss marks on his neck. He tried to give Ash the cold shoulder but a slap to his still naked ass caused him to yelp.

“Ya know if you worked on your attitude problem you could join us and I can play with you every night.” Paul blushed and pulled up his pants not bothering with his underwear.

“Please I don’t want to leave it to chance.” Paul didn’t look at him but Ash knew he was blushing. He leaned over and whispered into Paul’s ear.

“See you then.” He kissed Paul passionately before pulling away and gathering his clothes. Paul stared as Ash walked away with his clothes over his shoulder. Paul would never admit it out load but he loved him and he would keep bumping into him and enjoy their passionate nights. Paul walked off and headed out he wanted to get a head start they were still rivals after all even if they were lovers.

Brock was shocked, confused and horny. He wanted to confront Ash about his relationship with Paul. He wanted to know why Ash didn’t turn to him for pleasure. He also wondered if he could join in, but now wasn’t the time for that he had to get back to camp before Ash or he would be busted.

Brock made it back first and got into his sleeping bag. Ash came into camp a few minutes later only wearing his pants, he slipped his pajama top on and curled up in his sleeping bag next o Pikachu. “Oh hey Brock next time you watch us keep it down Paul can be a little shy.”

Brock went to bed with a blush stained cheeks, Ash went to bed with a smirk. Paul went to bed dreaming of Ash and the next time they bumped into each other.

end


End file.
